<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superficial Opposites and Similarities by ItsyTwistedSpinne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814469">Superficial Opposites and Similarities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyTwistedSpinne/pseuds/ItsyTwistedSpinne'>ItsyTwistedSpinne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I'll update the relationship stuff when we get there), (is that not a tag??), Angst, But it ended up me rambling about Theo, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Don't worry, Except where its not, Found Family, Gen, Ghost!Lapin, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It was meant to be a thing about Theo and Lapin's relationship, Like im following canon but lapin is still there, Not just gonna smite someone, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO, Slow Burn, Still Kind of is, The major character deaths are the canonical ones, The more I think about it, This fic has a Plot now, also....., i really don't know how to tag this, the more I think Theo is carrying around major guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyTwistedSpinne/pseuds/ItsyTwistedSpinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Theo is a Knight, armor made to take hits and many tools at his disposal to make sure those he protects Don’t. Lapin is a Primogen of the Bulbian Church. He deflects and fades into the background to stay away from dangerous situations, then uses magic to make sure others stay alive. Theo tries to keep people out of harm’s way, and Lapin heals them when Theo fails. Opposites, yet so similar."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theobald Gumbar &amp; Lapin Cadbury, Theobald Gumbar &amp; Lazuli Rocks, Theobald Gumbar &amp; Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker, Theobald Gumbar &amp; The Rocks Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Theo has been with the Rocks family, he is there to Protect. The Princesses Ruby and Jet are no different. Well, that’s not quite true. It <em> is </em>different. He meets them as babies and Knows he will do all he can and more to keep them safe, and they are small and fragile. More than King Amethar, more than Queen Caramelinda, Jet and Ruby need someone to hover over their shoulders. </p><p>As the Princesses grow, the Queen sees a need for further education. Theobald is in complete agreement. However, the Chancellor that ends up as their tutor makes his blood boil. He is not ignorant to the fact that they are superficial opposites and simultaneously <em> very </em>similar. Theo is a Knight, armor made to take hits and many tools at his disposal to make sure those he protects Don’t. Lapin is a Primogen of the Bulbian Church. He deflects and fades into the background to stay away from dangerous situations, then uses magic to make sure others stay alive. Theo tries to keep people out of harm’s way, and Lapin heals them when Theo fails. Opposites, yet so similar. </p><p>As the Princesses grow, both in size and distaste for authority, every opportunity for Lapin and Theo to bond - the instructors of the twins both dismissed and ignored because life outside the castle Must be Cooler and Better -  instead fuels an intense rivalry. Instead of working together to force Jet and Ruby to listen and learn, they take every opportunity to blame and ridicule each other. <em> Maybe, </em> Theo thinks, <em> this stems from jealousy. </em> After all, Theo has been around for longer. He mourned the death of Princess Lazuli and her sisters with his King, protected the Rocks family for years, and held the newborn daughters. Chancellor Lapin just showing up would almost certainly foster feelings of jealousy. Maybe <em>that’s</em> it. </p><p>Except, the word <em> jealous </em> leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. He rolls it around a few times before deciding that, No, Jealousy <em> doesn’t </em> fit. So, what is it? Is it just a lack of compatibility? At first, maybe. But, the real reason lays in Lapin’s eyes. The way he seems to dismiss the royal family as inept, or incompetent. The way he doesn’t seem to care. Theo knows down to his very soul that he Cares. He cares so deeply for his <em> family</em>, that he truly doesn’t think there is something he <em> wouldn’t </em> do for them. He <strike> loves </strike> cares so much that Lapin’s disregard makes his skin Itch. </p><p>The years pass regardless, and Jet and Ruby continue to grow. Eventually, Liam shows up as well. Though everyone knows that Liam is more a hostage than a ward, Theo can’t help but feel a certain kinship coming about. He really is a sweet kid. He was a bit awkward and had an odd obsession with seeds, but Liam also tried to his best to stay out of trouble.</p><p>The shenanigans on the twin's 18th Saint’s Day is a familiar song and dance, but the presents, <em> Sourscratch</em>, makes his heart positively Ache. He isn’t proud of this, but seeing Ruby with that bow and her little prestidigitation reminds him So much of Lazuli, that he is almost misty eyed. But the day continues on in a whirlwind, not caring for his <strike> guilt </strike> feelings and before he knows it, he has to pack for a trip to Comida. And Lapin is coming. </p><p>The carriage he’s in feels a bit suffocating. Lapin’s pompous nature and long winded ramblings seem to hoard all of the air and cause his ears to go numb, much like his arm having been in the air grasped onto Ruby’s ankle. Mere seconds after they are stopped, Theo’s mind is barely able to think , “Maybe I can take a bit of a breather” and, “Wait. Where are the farmers?” to, “Fuck! This is a trap!” before Ruby’s body goes limp, and Jet is screaming at Lapin to Help Her before she spills the secret of his allegiance to the Sugar Plum Fairy and people are attacking and he has failed <em> failed </em> <b> <em>failed Again. </em> </b> Ruby is Dead with Sourscratch across her back and he was <em> so stupid </em> for letting her out of the carriage and she had barely used that bow because she was just a Baby, so small and partly in his care and He Failed Again. </p><p>There is no chance to process anything, as his King is fighting, Ruby is healed, and his King is Hurt, so Theo does what he knows best: Protect.  After the fight, and Theo finally feels as though he can breathe, the first thing he feels is relief. No one died. The next thing he feels is guilt and a double sided respect but resentment for Lapin. Sadly, the guilt is easy. A companion throughout the years. Seeing King Amethar fall Three Times felt like daggers to his heart. Lapin’s healing felt awful and comforting. It was like the new wounds on his heart were being stitched up with thread and the thread was coated in poison. It hurt enough to numb him, circling from poison back to an anesthetic. However, Theo’s turmoil takes a back seat to Ruby’s magic. Her Magic. Which appears to have come from her meeting Lazuli while dead. Her magic, which puts her in tremendous danger. </p><p>And so, the carriage tries to get the Princesses to understand that they are in danger. His King apologizing for being too soft hits him in a way he didn’t expect. The two had asked him to teach them killing blows, asked him to spar, didn’t they? Teaching them is a form of protecting them, isn’t it? He had rationalized it as the two not being mature enough, but now they may need that information and experience to keep themselves alive because assassins after the King might mean War. </p><p>Despite the Princesses not <em>really </em>understanding the severity of the situation, enough has changed for Theo’s mind to do the same. He pulls the children <strike>(women grown? They may be 18 but they were still just <em>babies)</em></strike> and tells them of his past with the Princess Lazuli, the magic he knows, the books he has, and his knowledge of why Ruby should continue to study magic. The twins realizing that he was more than just a stuffy knight was gratifying, but his wishes they would understand that if they just followed the rules more often he would have trusted them with these secrets- he stops, breathes, and ushers the children to the carriage. The days ahead would be long, and Ruby had magic to learn, in secret. </p><p>Calroy grilling him on Lapin made him… Uneasy. During the battle, Theo felt he could feel the change of heart in Lapin. Seeing the prowess the King had while fighting and the daughters in danger awakened a new found fondness for the family. His eyes didn’t make Theo’s skin Itch anymore. And even with the boiling blood and itching skin, there was always a respect - no matter how deeply buried - for the man. This unfortunate encounter definitely pulled it from the depths. And now, he knows that he is willing and will Protect Lapin. So, he lies and refuses to say what he knows about Lapin. Not without him there to give him the go ahead or to say it himself. </p><p>As they enter Comida, he feels as though he can <em> see </em> the girls contemplating sneaking out, as though they hadn’t just been attacked and Ruby hadn’t been Dead. <strike> (He felt her body go slack and lifeless because he couldn’t Protect her.) </strike> Despite his trepidation, he isn’t any more concerned about guarding them then he would be in Castle Candy. With this many high ranking people, a slight or attack on anyone would end very, very badly. The kids wander and meet new people, and Theo stays wary of the Dairy Islanders. </p><p>Theo makes a point of keeping an eye on the kids. Liam and Jet are getting drunk, which should be a recipe for disaster, but seeing as they all became friends with Duchess Primsy Coldbottle, Liam seems like he became More charismatic than anything.  As he hovers over the kids, he notices something off about one of the Dairy people, specifically the stinky cheese boy. He wants to tell <em> someone</em>, yet he doesn’t trust any of the dairy people even with his King’s friendliness. This leads him to telling Lapin. Who he can’t stand. Who makes him angry. Who he has proclaimed to hate. He tells Lapin because their history notwithstanding, he trusts him to help him Protect the Rocks. His <em>family. </em>And isn't that interesting? Knowing that he has been lying to them about the Sugar Plum Fairy, years of rivalry, and slights made at each other still don't deter him from telling Lapin.</p><p>There is no knowing what is to come, and with the tourney starting tomorrow, there are few things Theo knows for certain. The main thing being: He will Protect his family. </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tourney definitely could have gone better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!! I have decided to continue this fic!!<br/>Thank you for the lovely comments on the previous chapter. Speaking of which, I made a few minor changes to it, like actually adding Liam. Hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being watched isn’t something Theo is overly comfortable with. As such, he is nervous about the upcoming joust. On the other hand, it <em> is </em> a joust. When he was younger he would join in the much smaller jousting tournaments back in Candia. Learning he is going against Lady Plumbeline makes him quite excited. Liam and Ruby are lined up for the archery competition, while his King and Jet are preparing for the melee. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t afraid of things going wrong. Especially with his King and Jet. The fact that he isn’t there to Protect them makes his heart feel heavy. </p><p>In the few minutes before the tournaments were announced, Princess Jet’s message hijinks were a welcome distraction. He decided to indulge the girls, knowing that they were probably nervous even if they weren’t showing it. <strike>(Definitely not because the small interactions soothed him.)</strike> In a very reminiscent manner to any lessons back in Castle Candy, Jet seemed unable or unwilling to comprehend that she doesn’t have the arcane ability to use the message cantrip. </p><p>The blaring of horns shook him from his thoughts. As they loudly proclaimed the beginning of the events, Theo steadies himself on his meep, and Sprinkle does his best to help. Charging down the lane was thrilling. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat and ears, his eyes hyper focused on Lady Plumbeline, and time seemed to slow. For a few fractions of a second they would be passing each other, and in that time he Saw it. With his lance out, he caught the lip of her armour, and sent her tumbling to the ground. </p><p>A feeling of euphoria flooded through him. He had done well in jousts before, but nothing like that, and for nothing as important. Looking to the adjacent lane, and seeing Lady Plumbeline in a heap on the ground, he knows that he shouldn’t just leave her like that. In his mind, he has labeled her as good folk, strong, and with strong aspirations, but not ill-intended. So, he hops the fence and offers his hand. She smacks it away, and tears are streaming down her face. Theo quickly steps back, not wanting to upset her further. </p><p>Now that things are settling down, and his part of the tourney is done, he looks over to the other Candians. The first thing he sees is the archery competition. And, Oh! Liam is doing quite well. He congratulates Liam from afar and feels warm. Liam was a good kid, and Theo had certainly grown fond of him. </p><p>There isn’t any time to dwell on that, though, or even look around much more, because his King <em> disqualifies himself and lays on the ground. </em>His King, who is known for his prowess on the field, that thrives in battle, is Laying on the Ground. And Lady Scravoya is still going after him. Is still trying to Hurt His King. </p><p>Theo doesn’t even think before he is bounding across the grounds, pushing himself faster and faster and faster because he needs to Protect His King. He is leaping over fences and sprinting so that he can be by his King’s side. Once he’s there, he snatches the ax out of Scravoya’s hand, tossing it out of reach because she was Hurting his King, and Theo, above all else, must keep his King Safe. </p><p>It becomes hard to move and breathe as more and more people crowd around his King. Theo pushes down the feeling of being trapped, because his King may still need him, and the Princesses are Right There, and Lord Cruller has jumped down to ask if his King can speak and he Can’t. Lord Cruller calls for a healer, and Sir Keradin comes and reaches a hand out. </p><p>Before any healing can commence, Liam begins shouting. Liam is shouting and is very against Sir Keradin but no one knows why and Theo knows that Liam isn’t good at communicating, and normally that’s fine but right now he needs to gain more information so he yells back and - </p><p>Sir Keradin is the one that Hurt his King, and still has poison. <strike>In the back of his mind Theo is aware that Liam used <em> very </em>blatant magic, but he can’t dwell on that now.</strike> </p><p>Knowing that the crowd can’t understand Liam the way he can, he tries his best to convey what is happening, but Jet is trying to strike Sir Keradin and her blade isn’t finding purchase. He is well aware that there isn’t anything he can do, but he wants to get Jet out of here because she is just a <em> baby </em> and it is still Dangerous. His King stands and - <em> fuck. It looks like he's barely breathing. </em> His King stands and strikes the disgusting excuse for a paladin before rushing by him to get Away. Theo tries to shield his King but Scravoya still manages to Hurt his King and he is Failing to Protect.<em> He is Failing Again.  </em></p><p>In all the commotion he tries to get the daggers off of this carrot bastard, but Can’t because he is just seeing meat covered cheese bandits trying to kill his King and now another assassination attempt is taking place and Theo isn’t Protecting him. Thankfully <strike>even though Ruby is also just a Baby, she shouldn’t Be. Here.</strike> Ruby pulls the blades of <em> pure water </em> from underneath Keradin’s cloak, and the crowd understands. While deep within the throng of people, he can barely make out Lapin yelling for the fight to be called to an end and the horns blaring to signify the end of the match.</p><p>With the call for the fighting to end comes an order for the carrot fucker to kneel, and he does. In a flurry of orders and movement, the jackass paladin is arrested, both by the Bulbian Church and the Imperial Army. The vindication he feels is sweet, but can’t hope to mask the anxiety still coursing through him. His King is also healed by the Ceresian primogen, and yet Theo doesn’t trust her if the way Lapin looks at her holds any stock. (<strike>If he cared to examine that or, rather, had the time to, he would have noticed that it is kind of odd that he suddenly valued Lapin’s opinion so highly. But he isn’t thinking about that right now, is he?</strike>) </p><p>Now that he doesn’t have to actively Protect his king <strike>who is he kidding, of course he is still looking at every angle and corner for danger</strike> his mind focuses on the two main problems. One being, of course, that his King was almost assassinated. Two being Liam’s very obvious and very arcane magic. The mere thought of what might happen to Liam leaves him feeling a bit sick, so he decides then and there to do all he can to Protect him.  </p><p>No further thought of what he could actually do to Protect Liam is able to happen, as Commander Grissini comes to him with questions and information about the state of Keradin. Theo agrees that a punishment should be doled out, but requests that he and other Candians are a part of the investigation of Keradin’s actions. Grissini acknowledges the request, then asks if some of the Imperial Guard should escort his King and the other Candian’s back to their quarters. Now that the group is all together, it seems wise to both get his King <strike>(who almost died Again and Theo Failed Again)</strike> and the children, especially Liam, away from the chaos and back to relative safety. </p><p>As the plan is set, the Pontifex comes and sentences Keradin to a hanging very… Abruptly. Theo isn’t too comfortable with the Church immediately trying to get rid of the guilty party, especially since it is one of Their paladins. Briefly, Lapin’s face twitches. He doesn’t dwell on that, as Commander Grissini intervenes on the Candian’s behalf, and now he, Lapin, and Lord Cruller are on their way to the dungeon Keradin is being held in. Oddly, he feels quite relieved that Lapin is coming. It’s likely because of his knowledge of the Church. <strike>(Lapin’s ‘knowledge of the church’? Really? Is that what he is chalking it up to? Is that the best excuse he can come up with? <em>Really</em>?)</strike> </p><p>On the way, the topic of Liam’s magic and subsequent danger is brought to the forefront of everyone’s mind. Without a second thought, Theo proposes that he make Liam a knight, and as he does, he realizes that he had Never considered bending the rules of knighthood for anyone before. Lapin also offers his services in keeping Liam Safe, which Theo appreciated. He appreciated it more than he thought he would. The kid must have really grown on him. Lord Cruller puts the option of disappearing Liam on the metaphorical table, and then, they are in the dungeon. </p><p>Within the dark and enclosed space of the dungeon, Theo feels uneasy. He looks to Lapin <strike>(Just like that? With no hesitation? What happened to Rivals Theo?)</strike> and asks if he can get a read or any insight into Keradin. Lapin nods at that, and has a realization. He leans in towards Theo and tells him something that makes Theo feel physically ill. Any hope that Keradin was just being magically manipulated is out of the question. Keradin is so blindly faithful that he Can’t be controlled by magic. Instead, he is controlled and manipulated by his devotion. <strike>(Gee Theo! Who does that sound like?)</strike> He pushes aside unwanted thoughts. He needs to focus. </p><p>When Lapin requests time alone with the prisoner, Theo doesn’t even think to protest. When did he come to trust Lapin so much? During the ambush? <strike>(Or had he always trusted him, and just didn’t want to admit it?)</strike> Commander Grissini tries to deny Lapin’s request, but Lapin pulls rank in a way that leaves no room for argument. </p><p>Nobody speaks while Lapin is interrogating Keradin. No one has time to, really. They had just barely filed out of the room before Lapin walks back out, voice dripping with authority as he tells the <em> Ceresians </em> to <em> arrest their primogen. </em>Theo jumps in to Help Lapin convince them, and adamantly ignores the fact that he has, once again, blindly trusted Lapin.  </p><p>In fact, instead of feeling annoyed or fed up with Lapin pulling rank and taking charge, he feels his respect for Lapin grow. Interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think??<br/>Did you prefer the previous chapter (it was much less of a stylized recap) or do you want this type of chapter to continue? I also may add the "missing" scenes if anyone seems interested and/or I am suitably inspired to!!<br/>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They cannot catch a break, which is quite funny, as Theo's heart can't seem to stop shattering.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!! How about that 6th episode?? <br/>I was watching a video and they started talking about Cadbury chocolate and I actually had to stop watching because I was so emotional!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Grissini orders his men to go and arrest Primogen Alfredi along with a tart guard coming to summon Lord Cruller, Lapin and Theo decide to help oversee the arrest. Theo’s chest is still a bit tight with worry as his king is very injured. It makes sense for all of the Candians to be a bit paranoid, and a quick conversation has them agreeing to look for one another should an hour go by without warning. Lapin has always been more paranoid than everyone else, but Theo finds he is almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>thankful </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his question about boats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they are walking to the Pyramid of Food, Theo notices that people are being deferential to Lapin, and realizes that he isn’t annoyed by it, which seems to be a running theme these days. </span>
  <span>(<strike>If he cared to look deeper into himself, he would find that he was willing to Protect Lapin, but he isn’t looking deeper. Why would he?</strike>) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the greenery, the Ceresian grotto makes Theo feel suffocated. They are made very aware that they are the odd ones out among Ceresian imperial soldiers, normal Ceresian soldiers, and Ceresian nobility. As Grissini and Lapin announce the arrest, he can’t help tensing and resting his hand on his weapons. His eyes dart around, checking for exits and threats. </span>
  <span>(<strike>He is also standing directly to the right of Lapin, but who cares? You do Theo, and you Know it.</strike>)</span>
  <span> He has to force himself to relax once Alfredi is in chains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senator Ciabatta is talking to Lapin while the imperial army begins to escort Alfredi away. Theo doubts she could escape, but isn’t willing to take chances. However, he isn’t fond of the idea of leaving Lapin Alone </span>
  <span>(isn’t fond of the idea that he can’t Protect him)</span>
  <span> surrounded by potential threats. Lapin meets his eye and a silent, “I’ll be Fine. You can make sure nothing goes wrong,” is exchanged. Theo nods to him and then rests a hand briefly on Lapin’s arm. That split second of contact feels electric, but he can’t think about it right now </span>
  <span>(<strike>won’t let himself think about it)</strike></span>
  <span>, as he has to leave. Thankfully, there are no intervening parties or escape attempts, so he heads back to the Candian quarters. Looking up, he sees Yak overhead. He smiles a bit to himself, knowing that Ruby is trying to look out for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the quarters, Lapin enters just after him. They quickly relay what happened. </span>
  <span><strike>(Don’t think about it Theo. Don’t think about how you admired Lapin’s prowess. Don’t Think About It.</strike>)</span>
  <span> The jokes and reactions to the ‘uncharacteristically rad’ Lapin provided needed moments of levity. The Princesses, still being shocked at how cool he </span>
  <span><strike>(and Lapin</strike>)</span>
  <span> were, made him chuckle. Liam jumping in to say that he had always been cool warmed his heart. These little moments with Liam pulled him into memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Princesses had been escorted to their conjoined rooms after - unsuccessfully - attempting to escape from their lessons. On his way to meet up with a few other knights to arrange next week's patrol schedule, he hears someone call out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning sharply, Theo sees young Liam. He is huddled near the wall, hugging Preston to his chest. The kid’s shoulders were hunched over and he looked so Small. Immediately put on guard, Theo walks towards him, and asks, “Are you alright Liam? Do you need help?” For a moment he withdrawals further into himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well, um, I just-” Liam takes a deep breath before continuing, “- Am I allowed to go to the kitchens?” It is said in a rush, like he needed to get the words out quickly or they wouldn’t come out at all. Theo briefly closes his eyes in relief. This obviously sends the wrong message, though, because Liam begins speaking again, anxiety clear in his voice. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to waste your time and - and it was a stupid question anyway and -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam, it is alright.” He hopes that he manages to cut through the panic with his words, “You are allowed to the kitchens at any time, though it is preferable if you inform someone first.” Very slowly and clearly telegraphing his movements, Theo places a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Would you like me to take you there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam nods quickly. As they walk together, the kid begins to glance up at him, likely to say something. Theo makes a ‘go on’ gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that this is okay?” Liam then backtracks, saying, “Not that I think that you are lying to me! Or - or that I don’t trust you! It’s just that, I don’t know, it’s just that I don’t think the chef’s like me? I would probably be bothering them. We can just go back.” He sets Preston on the floor and goes to turn around. Before he can start walking away, his stomach growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo puts an arm out. “Kid, please listen to me. You are allowed in the kitchens. The chefs don’t hate you.” Liam looks up at him again, this time, eyes wide and a small smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden presence of music pulls him out of his reminiscing. He looks at Ruby, and feels a warmth in his chest. Pride, if he were to guess. Any pleasant feelings he has are quickly shoved aside in favor of absolute dread. His King looking at each and every one of them, his King taking off his cloak and crown, his King saying with absolute certainty that they are at War, Hurts. For a moment, all he can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Not Again. Not with Ruby and Jet and Liam. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The feeling is amplified as his King describes the attacks and disgusting circumstances. Theo clenches his jaws as he beats back the dread. He has to Protect them. He needs to do anything and everything he can for his Family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the conversation continues, it hits him again how Young the children were. They haven’t known or seen the horrors of the war and a world that doesn’t understand mercy at the best of times, and punishes it at the worst. He doesn’t want these harsh truths shoved on them so suddenly. He wants to keep the Safe and far away from the ugly and repulsive things that crop up in spades. The way his King speaks about war Hurts. He wants so, so badly to just take his Family and hide them somewhere no one could touch them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The summons for the champions pushes forth a new topic. As soon as he had a moment to think, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be nominating his King. He is willing to entertain other options, but everyone they bring up Can’t, and he knows it. He actually feels sick when Jet says that he should nominate himself. </span>
  <span>(<strike>If he were in Comida he couldn’t Protect them, and the thought is too abhorrent for him to consider for much longer.</strike>)</span>
  <span> Lord Cruller finally giving him reason to nominate his King gives him a moment to breathe, and then he, Liam, and his King set off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their meeting with the emperor could have gone better. The situation with Stilton Cordeau is undoubtedly bad, but before they know it, they are heading back to their quarters. He is probably a bit harsh when he asks where the twins and Lapin are, but he can’t help it. Lord Cruller tells them of the events that transpired while they were away. The Princesses return shortly after. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(He wasn’t pacing the room waiting for them to get back, of course not.)</span>
  </strike>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jet and Ruby explaining the batshit situation with Alfredi and senator Ciabatta did not settle his paranoia. He does, however, get a perverse sense of satisfaction when the Bulb’s bullshit is called out. It honestly mystifies him that the rest of the world seems blind to facts that Candia has known for such a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone can really unpack the information the twins found, Lapin has returned. With a bunch of knights. To arrest Liam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, all he feels is hurt and betrayal. He Trusted him. He had - however unintentionally - opened his heart up to Lapin and Trusted him to help Protect his family. Before the feelings overwhelmed him, he messaged Lapin, asking if he wanted this. Theo knows, he Knows that just days ago he would have gladly taken this as a sign of corruption in the rabbit. Now, though, now he just felt Hurt. He remembers a talk they shared after the attack on the Sucrosi road after everyone else had fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lapin responds that this way was the only way he can think to save all of them, Theo nods as subtly he can, and looks to his King to try and dissuade him from fighting. Everyone is trying to make sense of the situation, and Liam looks to his King and whispers, “Don’t let them kill me.” Theo feels his heart break more, another piece falling away. Liam is just so Young. Younger than the Princesses. He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t know how he is able to talk as his throat feels completely blocked. Still, he is able to get the soldiers to let him watch over Liam during the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Liam is put into a cell, Preston by his side, he sits right against the cell’s bars. His small hand reaches out, and he asks, tone hushed, “Will you hold my hand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo gently claps the kid’s hand, and runs a thumb over the back of it, trying to offer any comfort he can. “We won’t let you die. I promise.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo had slept a bit during the night, but was up obscenely early to watch over Liam. As such, he wasn’t awoken by the mourning bells. No, he has the pleasure of being overwhelmed with a foreboding feeling, because he Knows that the paperwork to fully name his King the new emperor wasn’t finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the other Candians join them. When Plumbeline lies about who her father named emperor, Theo is shocked. Then, the Book of Leaves is brought forth, and his King is excommunicated, the twins are proclaimed bastards, and they are at War. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Candians finally see that this was an ambush, they immediately act. The Rocks gun for the Pontifex, but Theo Needs to Protect them. He Needs to get the Children to safety, Needs to get them Out. When Lapin casts the fly spell on him, he does all he can to Ruby and Liam to the upper levels, away from the heavier hitters, away from the things that will Kill them. As Plumbeline fights them, he can’t help but wonder how she can hate her father so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no time to lose, the twins work to get his King to this balcony. They want to help Lapin, who truly saved their lives, but they Can’t. If they want to get out of here alive, they need to break the window and Get Out. </span>
  <span>(<strike>He feels so guilty. Here is another life, another person he had grown to Care for, and he is leaving him to Die.)</strike></span>
  <span> After his King weakens the window, Theo is able to break the stone, and everyone gets out. Everyone but Lapin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turn and see Keradin crush Lapin’s skull. He Knows that they need to leave, need to run as far and as fast as they can to make sure Lapin’s sacrifice isn’t in vain. Theo grabs randomly at the kids and they sprint into the streets. He hears crying. He can’t be sure it isn’t from himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they have to Run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he runs he knows he is seeing things, as he sees flickers of Lapin’s robes in windows. His grief is playing tricks on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they have to Run. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! <br/>I am trying out adding dialogue, but it is one my weakest points as a writer so if it's weird, sorry.<br/>Also, I will continue to write the episodes, but I am going to add a small plot. Because I love Lapin. You'll see next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wishes they had time to mourn, but finds that there are many reasons they can't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two things!! <br/>1) Real glad no one died and my boy Cumulous shows up!! Love him despite the fact that he had said, like, five things.<br/>2) It's my birthday!! I had a nice time and my older siblings called!! I think I might have gotten my brother into D20!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the five of them race through the streets and alleyways of Comida, Theo is holding onto the wrist of Liam and one of the twins. They are all focused on running, but that doesn’t stop the somber and heavy weight of </span>
  <span>Preston and Lapin’s<strike> death</strike> <strike>(don’t think about it)</strike></span>
  <span> what happened choking more air from their lungs. Jet pulls ahead of everyone else, and they all follow. Liam is sobbing. They all Keep Running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No speaks, no is able to. He remembers Lazuli, he remembers her telling him, “Think for yourself. And be Curious,” and he remembers learning about magic. He remembers how enchanting and cool and wonderful magic is. He remembers meeting Lapin. He remembers the itching skin and the boiling blood. He remembers Lapin’s magic, the smell, the sight, the feel of it. He remembers how Lapin and his magic </span>
  <strike>
    <span>is, no Was, NO </span>
  </strike>
  <span>is enchanting cool and wonderful. (<strike>He doesn't think about how he couldn't admit that until now.)</strike> He remembers how Lapin Protected them, and how if the world were kinder, he might have been able to see Lapin as a member of the Rocks family, and Protect him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as he remembers, he thinks of how opposed yet similar they are. Theo thinks of how Lapin </span>
  <span>(<strike>died. He Died. He is DEAD! Theo, He Is Dead</strike>)</span>
  <span> is gone, and if Lapin must go to Protect, then Theo must stay alive. He vows that he will do what he can to Live for his family so he can Protect them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fly spell that was still lightly clinging to his skin, that made it tingle </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(not quite itch)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> with little purple sparks, finally fades. His blood boils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Princesses take charge, and Liam is Darker. The series of events that got them into the avocado carriage heading towards the docks could be generously described as wild and genius, but is more aptly called insane. Within the carriage, the air is stifled with heavy and thick grief. And Theo knows, Theo Knows, that with grief, many feel guilt. He is too familiar with trying to take the blame, so tells them all to honor Lapin’s choices. He tells him that he, too, is regretful for how he treated him, and that it is also thanks to the twins that his King is still here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his King begins speaking about his perceived wrongdoings, and it Hurts. It hurts and for once he wants to tell off of his King. Can’t he see it? Can’t he see that his daughters Need him? He wants to tell his King that the kingdom, that his Family, doesn’t need another martyr. That the kids don’t need another person that they know better as a story. That they need Him. That they need a father. He doesn’t say that though, as they need to get to the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam is vacillating between crying hysterically, cursing the death of his best friend, and a combination of the two. He begins crying again, and the heavy mood breaks as Jet, then he, cries. He is able to quickly compose himself, and offers Sprinkle to Liam for comfort. He then has an armful of Liam. He holds Liam close, and feels the sobs emanating from the small body encased in his arms. Theo brings a hand to cradle the back of Liam’s head and whispers platitudes like, “It’s okay to be sad,” and, “We are here for you.” He hopes it helps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the carriage ride comes to an end, and in another whirlwind of events, the Candians are prisoners on the decks of the Colby. After they eat, Theo finds himself as alone as he can be upon a ship. Liam is off mourning and the other Rocks are in the other room they were giving to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds himself speaking quietly to the empty room. He talks about how he wishes that he could have treated Lapin better, or had long enough with him to make it up to him, or at the very least thanked him. He finishes the little speech with a, “I will keep your memory close, and do my best to keep everyone alive. Your absence will be felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice to know. Glad to see you miss me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo whirls around to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Lapin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand comes to his mouth and another hand reaches out. He Reaches for Lapin. Who flinches away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir Theobald, you cannot touch me. I am a ghost.” Theo looks at him, still gaping, but finally able to overcome his shock to notice that Lapin is floating above the ground and slightly see through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chancellor Lapin! I - How - You -” the words stick in his throat, and he is unable to ask the millions of questions swirling in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is cut off by Lapin saying, “I am not done helping all of you. I cannot be. However, none of the others can see me. Just you.” Lapin floats a bit closer now that Theo isn’t trying to touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo swallows and asks, “Are you staying?” It feels almost childish, as his tone is quiet and uneven. Undoubtedly, his eyes shone with longing as well. Lapin nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For as long as I can. I can manipulate the living world by expending my energy and, for lack of better words, create miracles.” A wry grin spreads across both of their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they can continue talking </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(Lapin is Dead but he is Here and he can talk to him and holy shit Theo you have to Talk To Him)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> they hear his King walking towards the room. Lapin looks panicked briefly, eyes widening and knuckles tightly gripping his staff, as he tells Theo, “Do not tell anyone! I don’t know what will happen and I can’t guarantee I will be able to stay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo nods, confusion clear, but quickly turns to the door as his King requests his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A harsh storm rages over head and Bleu marauders surround the sinking Colby. He is next to his King as the yogurt waves begin to lap at their ankles. Lapin is hovering over his shoulder. His King turns to him asking for a plan. Theo knows that they can’t stay here, so he tells his </span>
  <span>King that they have to hijack one of the attacking ships. A plan is made behind him for the sailors to abandon ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to help where I can, but be warned I don’t truly know my limits or how much help I will be.” Theo nods, and Lapin is off. Liam is unloading on the attacking pirates, and Theo would love to be proud, but he can’t focus on that now because Stilton Fucking Cordeau is attacking Primsy in the crow’s nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And She Goes Down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seems to slow as a sword skewers her stomach, and she hits the crow's nest. His breath catches in his throat, but the smallest bits of purple surround her, preventing the rank cheese from killing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still isn’t able to formulate a plan to help, to Protect </span>
  <span><strike>(and his Family is scattered and there is a storm and if they get pulled under they might not come back, he cannot let them Die, not like Lazuli, not like Lapin -</strike>)</span>
  <span> because there are people he can’t see firing on him. He instinctively throws up a magical shield. The light from it used to be blue, but now, it is slightly tinted purple. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(It also smells of sugar plums, but don’t focus on that right now, Theo.)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Three more people try to hit him, but can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whisper in his ear speaks of any ally coming. He can’t answer Lapin, too busy trying to figure out what he can do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a commotion on a long boat, and he sees a cotton candy monk obliterate the enemies. He then realizes that he’s Met him before, on the very same day that he began as a ward for Lazuli. That coupled with Lapin’s admission of this new person’s trustworthiness </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(Lapin’s words mean a lot, don’t they?)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> makes him more inclined to believe in a newcomer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk says that he is protecting Candia’s magic, and that his name is Cumulous Rocks. There isn’t even a conscious decision on his part to start Protecting him. His attention is immediately taken by Jet sending Cordeau deep into the yogurt sea. This enemy’s departure should feel good, but in all actuality, feels more like a 50 pound weight being removed from the hundreds still resting on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squaring his shoulders, Theo prepares to get Off this ship. Lapin has since returned to his side, so he says, “I am going to throw Battlepop to get that rope. Can you help me?” Lapin gives him a nod, and Theo hurls the sword. Orange and purple intermingle as Battlepop entangles with the rope. He grabs on and begins to climb hand over hand to get to the crow’s nest. Now near a member of the Rocks, he feels marginally better, but is still too full of adrenaline to actually do anything for Primsy’s condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yak’s distinctive caw rings in his ears, and he knows that Ruby must have sent him over to help Jet. He can’t see what is happening with his King, Ruby, or Liam. It isn't comforting that he just has blind faith and hope. Jet nods to him, then to Cumulous, and jumps onto the now cleared boat with Primsy in her arms. People continue to try and hit him, but their arrows clang off of his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very relative safety of the cleared boat is further diminished by more marauders sailing next to his allies. Annabelle is also rushing over to Primsy. Thankfully, Cumulous is thinning the crowd on the other boat, and Jet isn’t giving up on stabilizing Primsy. As she works, Theo can smell the sugar plums that came with Lapin healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, a Bleu hopped up to the crow’s nest with him, so he shoves them off into the ocean. He nods to Annabelle and goes to join Jet </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(who shouldn’t have to Be Here, fighting. She is just a Child)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> in the other boat. He barely makes it, and feels the presence of Lapin’s magic, much like the fly spell. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(Did that really happen this morning? Did things fall so far in such a short amount of time?)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Following Cumulous’ lead, he jumps into the boat to try and clear some of the stinky cheeses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Colby sinks lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Colby sinks lower, and the water becomes very very dangerous. The Colby sinks lower, and Jet. Falls. In. He feels a claw tighten around his heart. <strike>(He can't help the parts of him screaming the injustice of it all. The parts raging about her still being a Child.)</strike></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet is in danger and everything in him screams Protect. He is racking his brain for anything, Anything he can do. Then, he feels the weight of his armor unbalance him. And he falls overboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he is sinking, his mind feels numb, almost empty. The yogurt is filling his mouth and lungs. He goes down, pulled by the weight of his armor despite his futile attempts to reach the surface. He hits the ruins of the Colby, and is stopped from being pulled out to sea. As the meager light from the surface fades, he thinks, “I promised myself I would stay alive. I guess I always manage to fail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes begin to close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swirlwarden begins to glow. His eyes snap open, and immediately he Knows that a member of house Rocks is in danger. Theo is filled with a purpose and strength that had moments before evaded him. He digs into himself, digs into his very being, and forces himself to the surface. The fire of his need to Protect, the will of his promises, the weight of his failures, all fuel his need to survive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps onto the boat, and takes the damage meant for Cumulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly not one to hesitate, Cumulous goes back to kicking ass. There isn’t a moment to rest, as Jet is still in the drink. Jet, however, likely doesn't fancy being anything remotely similar to a damsel in distress, so with help from her sister, she manages to get onto a boat. Immediately, she throws a knife and kills a dude, and uses her commands to yell for Annabelle. The vice grip on his heart loosens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to find other members of the Rocks, he sees his King still on the Colby. He sees his King on a Sinking Ship. <strike>(A small bit of him is bitter at the poetics of being on a sinking ship literally and figuratively as the world as they know it crashes down around them.)</strike> He can’t bear to once again be helpless within the ocean, so he lays down within the boat. He also Needs to Help his King, so he holds out an oar for his King to grab onto. So far, his King has kept his head above water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same can’t be said for Ruby. Heart in his throat, he turns as he hears a shriek. It should be impossible, the wind roaring and the waves crashing, but he hears it all the same. Ruby falls into the yogurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His King grabs onto the oar, and rages. The situation his daughter is in gives him plenty to work with, and he throws one person out of the boat. Without taking a break, with a loud roar, another marauder is sent flying through the air. This time, though, he sees the stinky cheese briefly touched with purple light before crashing into a part of the ship that Ruby had initially been standing on, breaking it off, and giving Ruby a chance to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the advantages now given to her, Theo feels like he can’t breathe until he sees her climb back into the boat. With only two people left, and both of the surrendering, things are finally looking up. Liam steers a ship towards them, Annabelle is able to escape from certain death, and Cumulous and Jet commit war crimes. Which is about par for the course to be completely honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a newly secured ship available, everyone gets to safety except one brave cheddar sailor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby is very prudently sharing her information about their new companion, but it isn’t anything that he didn’t know. Theo is aware of his allegiance to the Order of the Spinning Star, and Cumulous wears a symbol of the Archmage Lazuli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As people decompress and discuss, he shares any relevant information. Off to the side, he sees Lapin flickering. The chancellor looks exhausted, which he didn’t know ghosts could be. As they continue to talk, he realizes that he had unconsciously been holding onto Liam. Theo doesn't think to pull away, as Liam is heavily leaning into his side. Lapin floats over and tells him they will talk later. And Alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is exhausted, but alive. He holds Liam, and finally allows himself a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! I really couldn't leave Lapin out, and with Lazuli's ghost helping out, I just took it a step further. Feel free to ask questions about what is happening or how this specifically works, as I likely won't be spelling it all out within the fic. I am also open to constructive criticism!! </p><p>(I also want to say that I came up with this independently. I saw other posts [or at least one] about a concept really similar, but I didn't steal the idea.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weeks on a ship is a wonderful way to quickly bond with someone. Going home is never easy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. Anyone else cry last episode? </p><p>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing on the deck of La Fondue while the storm was still raging was quite intense. Then Annabelle yelled for them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theo went to put his brute strength to work, and Lapin trailed after. It was extremely stressful, and he commented on how awful the weather was. Lapin’s quips (“Yes, the rain Is awful. My feet are so wet. I am getting quite cold.”) were sarcastic and dry to the point that it almost offset the horrible weather.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the ship was mostly out of the worst of the storm, so everyone reconvened. Annabelle kindly dismisses them to bed, and the children fall asleep haphazardly. The cathedral was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this morning </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <span>(Lapin Died this morning, but he is still here. He Died, but Theo can still see him.)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> and Jet was still in a fighting stance. He puts cork on her sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She shouldn’t have to do this. She shouldn’t have to feel this is necessary.” Lapin crosses his arms in a self-soothing manner and looks at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, almost lost to the wind, he says, “I know. I hate it, too.” Theo was exhausted, but he couldn’t help noticing that this was the most open Lapin had ever been, body language especially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His King, Ruby, and Liam are all asleep now as well, so he goes to talk to Cumulous. At first, the two only speak of the Order of the Spinning Star, but as the conversation turns to Lazuli, Lapin begins to look uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two. Check on the others for a bit.” Theo doesn’t respond, but Lapin leaves directly afterwards anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue to talk. Lazuli and her influence permeates the air, their stories being swapped leaving them wistful and bittersweet. They talk and talk and talk, and Mourn. When they hug, it truly is as much a comfort for Cumulous, with his shoulders shaking from silent tears, as it is to him, holding and Caring for someone. They met once before, but now, things were different, and Theo Will Protect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, they part and head to bed. The day had been long and draining. When they awaken and the funeral for the brave sailor is held, the mood is somber. Lapin resumes his hovering. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(Always just far enough away from him. Still not close. You wish him closer, Theo. Don’t you?)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Annabelle talks to the Candians, and it is agreed that they should sail to Candia. Soon after, a heavily bandaged Primsy is walking around. Everyone perks up slightly. Even Lapin breathes a sigh of relief. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(Does Lapin breathe?)</span>
  </strike>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Primsy’s declaration that the Dairy Isles will be recognizing and supporting Candia and the House Rocks boosts morale quite a bit. (Lapin, of course, is just the wrong side of pessimistic, saying, “Lovely. We now have one ally in a sea of enemies.” After Theo glares at him, he puts his hands up in mock surrender, “I’m just saying! I am grateful for the support as well, but be realistic!”)  The longer they talk though, the more obvious how Young Primsy is begins to stick out. She was the head of House Cheddar, and she was younger than Liam. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypocrisy of the Bulbian Church quickly comes up, and everyone tenses. Their last encounter with the Pontifex was </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(they were Hurt, His King was Hurt, the children were in Danger, they had to get Out Out Out and the floor was slick with chocolate blood as they ran) </span>
  </strike>
  <span>awful to say the least. He offered insight and information where he can, often adding a few things that Lapin whispered to him. The talk lasts for a bit, and he feels pangs of hurt because his King is blaming himself and the children are taking responsibility for things that weren’t even Alive for. They were just Children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone disperses after the talk of politics, which makes his head hurt. Lapin had been nodding along, and Theo is glad someone is able to follow along. </span>
  <span><strike>(He is also impressed, like he usually is.</strike>) </span>
  <span>As the days pass, the kids hang out with each other and Primsy, while the adults often congregate. He talks a lot with Cumulous, and Liam often glues himself to his side. He also, obviously, speaks with Lapin with great frequency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, still early in their journey, they talk about ghost logistics. Turns out, Lapin knows about jack shit. He knows that he doesn’t have to breathe, his heart doesn’t beat, and even blinking is extraneous. However, he still does blink and breathe, even though it is more out of habit than anything else. The experiment they conducted afterwards where Lapin stopped blinking was unsettling to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another time, Liam was ranting about how awful the Carrot Cunt (the new name they decided to call him) is. He raved on and on about how he was devoid of honor and completely Blinded by his Faith. The twins summoned Liam to do Something (he wasn’t sure he wanted to know) and left Theo alone with Lapin. As more time went by, Lapin and Theo got used to each other, and oftentimes, they were content to silence. Usually that was a good thing. But now, it just left Theo stewing in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he had noticed the similarities before. Loyal to a fault, and ever faithful to a cause. Blinded by devotion, and willing to do almost anything should the order come. More flashes of the atrocities he committed during the war came to the forefront of his mind. “That look only shows up when you are troubled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapin’s voice startles him out of his turbulent thoughts, and he quickly tries to deflect. A flat look is shot his way. Lapin is not buying his bullshit. “I have been by your side constantly. Theo, do you really think I can’t see through your excuses? You are agitated about something else. What is going on in that head of yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a beat. Theo is silent as he processes. “I can’t help noticing a few… Worrying similarities between me and Keradin.” He had been avoiding looking at Lapin while he confessed to his most recent insecurity. Looking up, he sees Lapin literally darken and become more encased in shadows. Lapin didn’t die peacefully, and while that is the fault of many, the one directly responsible has similarities that align with Theo almost perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a ghost, Lapin hasn’t needed to keep a stoic demeanor, and that continues to hold true. Theo watches a truly impressive face journey, one of anger and regret, before settling on Something. “Sir Theobald,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Have you ever doubted or disagreed with King Amethar? Or better yet, have you voiced any doubts or disagreements?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Theo wants to deny it, and he puts up a token protest. He is a Loyal knight, and he will do what his King wishes and always believe in his King </span>
  <span><strike>(and, isn’t that the problem?</strike>)</span>
  <span>. Even as he speaks to disprove Lapin’s queries, he flashes to moments where he has had opposing wishes or thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never called your belief into question, Theo. That is not what this is about. And you Know it.” Lapin’s tone is less harsh, yet no weaker. As he continues, his face softens as well. “Do you ever doubt or disagree with King Amethar? Has he ever made a decision that you hated, or at the very least disliked? Have you heard a plan or idea and immediately known that you had to say something? Has he ever been about to do something that you didn’t like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Theo says, somewhat meek, “Yes, Lapin. I have had differing opinions and ideas from my King.” Voicing that aloud was… odd. Declaring such dissent didn’t feel as bad as he had thought it would. The knot that had been forming in his chest loosened a bit, even though the taste of his admission was bittersweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapin goes on to look triumphant, likely because of his verbal agreement and the look on his face. He readopted his more natural snarky tone to say, “Good. You aren’t usually so slow witted and vapid to be caught up in foolish and baseless self-pity and doubt. Besides, as you are now, honor bound, some might say shackled, to your country, people, royal family, and your ideals, to actually harm anyone you see fit to care for is far out of the question. If just seeing similarities to someone like the Carrot Cunt plagues you so greatly, then committing such acts might actually kill you. Meaningless and cruel violence to innocent people is far beneath you.” While talking, Lapin had floated closer and closer to him, until there was little space left between them. After concluding, they realized at about the same time that he had moved to place a hand on Theo’s shoulder. They separated quickly. Lapin clearing his throat and looking off to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s heart Aches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be safe to say that Lapin and Theo understand each other. If anyone else had heard Lapin’s speech </span>
  <span>(not that they could), </span>
  <span>they likely would find it anywhere from rude to patronizing. Theo, on the other hand, was touched. If nothing else, it showed how deeply Lapin cared. If you took out the snark and occasional insults, it became downright sweet. So, Theo ignored how Lapin had gone to touch him </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(Ignored how much he wanted to be able to hold Lapin. Ignored many things) </span>
  </strike>
  <span>and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lapin’s face contorted as though he tasted something sour. Immediately, he begins protesting, saying that he wasn’t saying that to be Nice and in fact he was being quite Insulting, Sir Theo. And stop laughing! Before Theo could properly tease Lapin, it is time to eat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And so, Lapin continues to make dumb quips from over his shoulder, and things return to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the trip, he had been helping Jet with her research into the Ramsian Doctrine. It was almost funny, as Lapin was helping him help Jet all while Ruby translates. While alone, the two shared jokes and griped about how they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>this engaged during lessons back at Castle Candy. </span>
  <span>(<strike>If they don’t laugh, they would mourn or cry. They should still be carefree. They shouldn’t have to grow up so quickly.</strike>)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards the end of the journey, Cumulous forced them all into that tiny closet. It was cramped and it felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen for all of them. Lapin was snickering as he floated in the air above the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Theo is the only one that can hear or see or interact with Lapin, both of them relaxed around each other. He was still himself. And Lapin was still Lapin. He was still verbose, and prone to long winded rants. However, the barbs they traded were no longer sharp or cutting. And Lapin showed his true colors of being a right bastard, reveling in the small bouts of mischief he engaged in. Originally, Theo had been annoyed when Lapin talked his ear off or tried to make him laugh in front of the others, especially since he was the one that asked him keep this secret. When Theo eventually confronted him and asked for him to hold his comments for when he was alone, Lapin had the gall to laugh before saying, “Why would I do that? It wouldn’t be fun that way.” With that, who Lapin was behind the many layers of glamour and masks finally clicked into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he digresses. While in the closet, Lapin cracking the occasional joke, Cumulous presented the rest of them with even more information. When he told the other Candians about curating the Sugar Plum Fairy’s magic, Lapin just said, “Damn. That’s news to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ruby drops the bomb that she sees Lazuli. Instinctively, he looks to Lapin, questioningly, and a bit accusatory. Thankfully </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(why ‘thankfully’ Theo? Why does it matter if Lapin isn’t always telling you the truth? Why would that Hurt Theo?) </span>
  </strike>
  <span>Lapin looks equally as shocked, even shaking his head in disbelief. When he catches Theo’s eyes, he tells him that he didn’t know. </span>
  <span><strike>(He promised that he didn’t know, Theo. And that meant a lot to you, didn’t it?</strike>) </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby continues on, while all of the adults are trying to process that they were so close to someone they miss so much, yet were unlikely to ever interact with her ever again. After the children leave, and the adults take a moment to reflect </span>
  <span>(<strike>and mourn</strike>)</span>
  <span>, they all set off. While alone. Lapin confesses that he had only seen her when he had first died, and hadn’t since. Even as a spirit, Lapin seemed almost as confused as he was about the rules and why he was Theo’s constant shadow versus Lazuli’s intentional appearances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, they continued to sail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Port Syrup was beautiful. The House Rocks and Jawbreakers flags, the Cola river, the Candian land, the fact that it was Land </span>
  <span>(he might be a bit loopy from being at sea so long) made a sight for sore eyes.</span>
  <span> Reuniting with allies was amazing. Liams flirting was not as good, but it was still nice to be home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The upbeat feelings didn’t last very long. News of Castle Candy and Manylicks, the different enemy troops, and even their own armies made him feel so Heavy. So many memories he had tried to bury, or at least ignore came bubbling to the surface of his mind. The bodies, the barracks, and the battles flash before his mind. And he Hates it. War is awful and had once again reared its disgusting head. Lapin also looked tired, hovering lower and shoulders slumping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different options of where to go and who to see fly around the air for a bit. Ruby tries to commune with Lazuli, and gets visions. He looks at his King and Cumulous, and it is clear that it is a lot for them, too. It is also amazing. </span>
  <span>(<strike>He tries not to conjure images of Ruby in Lazuli’s place, or Jet in Rococoa’s.</strike>) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After weeks on a ship, another day and half is manageable. As the children hound him and his King about what they should do when they get home, full of nerves and excitement, he is reminded that they were, despite the fights they had been in, still so innocent. They arrive at Castle Candy at four in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his home again is certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t know what he is feeling, as they walk to the gates. Before they get there, though, Ruby asks if they can stop by the stone circles. Theo and Lapin suck in a sharp breath, almost simultaneously. Everyone makes a detour. Liam finds a heart seed for Preston, and Ruby lays the small piece of paper saying, “Lapin. For Candia.” underneath a teacup. Cumulous begins to meditate. There is a moment of silence, during which Lapin turns around to wipe his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lapin turns back, he has a hollow smile on his face. “It is odd to miss them, especially since I see them everyday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the small funeral, and Lapin collects himself more, he says, “Being at your own funeral is strange. I don’t think I would recommend it.” There is a pause, almost as though he was steeling himself. “Please, don’t tell anyone you can see me. Even if nothing comes of it, they have bigger things to worry about.” Everything is a lot these days. Everyone is worrying about so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Limon is so odd, yet it is a needed emotional reprieve. Queen Caramalinda also comes out, and the relief she feels is palpable. She holds her daughters. He can’t begin to imagine how she must feel, not fully knowing if her kids were okay. She orders them to bed, and he sympathizes with her and her children, and decides to let her know that her children have grown. </span>
  <span>(<strike>Even though he wishes they hadn’t had to. Not this way. They were still so Young.</strike>) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His King and the Queen peel off, as do the children. Being home reminded him of all of his duties, and even though it was the middle of the night, he goes to check in with the other knights and the defenses of the castle, talking with Lapin all the while. They share many sentiments of how being back in the castle feels a bit surreal. While heading to the knight barracks and rooms, something feels Off. He wants to ignore it, simply write it off as paranoia, but after years of being a knight and Protecting the Rocks, he knows to trust himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turns to say something to, maybe ask Lapin to go and check on everyone, Lapin freaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is - the kids -!” He disappears. Now, Theo is so far on edge that even the smallest breeze would push him off. Lapin had Never done that before. He had been just outside of Sir Toby’s room and then he sees Sir Toby’s mutilated Body, and the door shuts and locks behind him, and he hears Cruller’s fucking men talking about him Eating his friend’s Body. He is enraged. Every thought or hesitance or weird interaction with Cruller is playing over and over in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapin returns even as the soldiers keep jeering outside the door, and his eyes are wild and tearful. He manages to stutter out that Jet was dead </span>
  <span>(<strike>just like Rococoa, isn’t that </strike></span>
  <em>
    <span><strike>Fitting</strike>) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that his King was almost killed by Calroy. Theo snarls. All at once, the years of training and defense mechanisms from the war rush back. Every insistence from superiors, and then himself, of ‘Don’t feel. Not now.’ and ‘Keep fighting, keep pushing, keep Moving.’ fills his head and body. He turns to Lapin, who, while experienced in his own way, never had to deal with This. He feels the sense of cold filling his limbs, his chest, his Heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face turns to stone. “Well then. There is no time to lose, and I am not of much use behind a locked door.” Lapin nods, still unsteady. Theo casts Knock, and his magic mixes with Lapin’s, and the smell of sugar plums saturates the air. The roiling purple and blue energy hits the door with such a force that it flies off its hinges. The traitors look shocked. Theo doesn’t Care. Not anymore. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! </p><p>Personal episode, I my sister graduated yesterday, and it was weird as fuck. Everyone had to stay in their cars and it was a set up to be a giant car snake in her schools parking lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo runs to the Bel Baby, determined not to let any one else die. Once on the ship, he and his family deal with the fact that Jet is gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!! Last weeks chapter felt too short and I didn't like it that much, so I waited to see if I would combine episodes. </p><p>I kind of did? There might be another chapter before the next ep. We'll see. And by 'we' I mean me. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Muffinfield soldiers stand before him, shocked. He looks at them with disdain and says, “You made a huge mistake not killing me first you stupid motherfucking muffins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t have a chance to respond, to ready their weapons, or even run, as Theo slices through all three of them, green flame blade magic casting eerie light on the hall. He turns to Lapin, who looks shell shocked and heartbroken. (</span>
  <span><strike>Lapin wasn’t a soldier, he hasn’t had to Push It Down, Keep Going, Keep Fighting. Jet is DeadDEadDEAD</strike>)</span>
  <span>. “Lapin, we can break down later, but there isn’t time. We need to find the Queen and get to everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapin nods and begins composing himself, wiping his eyes even though his tears aren't real, as they take off towards the King’s quarters. They run into the Queen almost immediately. He tries to explain as quickly as he can so he can Get Her Out but she isn’t Listening and he keeps Talking and suddenly there are more Muffinfield soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Theo does his job. He stands in front of her. And Protects. Only one crossbow bolt hits, and he hears a lot more people coming. He vaguely remembers a secret passage near here, and Lapin must as well because he tells Theo to follow him. He grabs the light and the wall opens. The three of them step into the passage and out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calroy’s call for the Queen sends chills down his spine. Then, as Cruller continues to monologue about Killing His King, his blood begins to boil. The Queen looks terrified, eyes wide and hands trembling. He tries to reassure her, “There is a good chance he is bluffing. We know of all the good qualities of King Amethar, perhaps his greatest is that he’s very difficult to kill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Caramelinda nods and starts to head off into the passage. Lapin has steeled himself, and says, “I’ll try and create a diversion to help secure our chances of getting away.” Lapin disappears, and they set off. Within the shadows, the Queen has gotten over her shock, and begins grilling him. He tells her what he knows, but leaves out the attempt at his King’s life and Jet’s death. </span>
  <span>(<strike>Don’t think about it Keep Moving Keep Fighting</strike></span>
  <span>) He is saved from having to explain why he doesn’t know where the princesses are as they open the door and see a crater where the rest of his Family is. </span>
  <span>(<strike>Jet and Lazuli are missing. Your Family isn’t whole and will never be whole and it is Your Fault</strike>.)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theo can see Flickorish in Ruby’s hand, the locket around Liam’s neck, and terrible wounds covering his King and Ruby. It Hurts, but his boiling blood eats away at his guilt, leaving him blank and hollow. Ruby is crying. Liam is lashing out. Theo is silent. Theo is Seething and Hating and Hollow. Yelling coming from their party will get them Killed because there are enemies everywhere. Keradin is in the forest </span>
  <span>(<strike>Lapin flinched when he heard that. Don’t think about it.</strike>)</span>
  <span>, Ciabatta is in Dulcington, and Cruller </span>
  <span>(<strike>almost Killed his King and Theo will Protect. No one else will die by their hands.</strike>) is in the castle.</span>
  <span> He does the math, and knows that they have to leave immediately if they want to survive. Lapin rejoins them and whispers an agreement in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam is angry, and he wants to go on a vengeance quest to Keradin. He is darker than ever, and it looks as though shadows are trying to wrap around him. They stop him, horrific truths falling from their lips </span>
  <span>(<strike>Vengeance means nothing if you’re dead. Ruby can’t stand to lose more family. They might not make it without him.</strike>) </span>
  <span>They make plans to retrieve Jet’s body, and his King asks if there is time to tend their wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo knows that there isn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His King looks pained as he reminds Theo that he won’t be much help in a fight. His mind stalls playing out different scenarios </span>
  <span>(<strike>His Family is dead. Just like Jet. Just like Lazuli</strike>)</span>
  <span>, and his eyes harden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get the rest of you out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nods. Their posture straighten, filled with a conviction of getting out and getting out Alive. Lapin motions to another secret passage, and Theo leads everyone out. The tunnels feel suffocating, but climbing out and up the rocks to the field is worse. He can tell that it isn’t just the cool night air chilling him to the core. They know that they need to get to the docks, so they all begin moving as quickly and stealthily as they can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever quick and clever with her magic, Ruby helps him control the sounds of his armor and cause distractions. Lapin informed them that he would alternate between causing mayhem among their enemies and helping cloak them with his magic. As they continued through the field, they see the banners of House Rocks cut and House Cruller colors replace them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how awful everything was, things could always be worse. As it were, Ruby was invisible, Cumulous was light on his feet, and Liam was possibly the sneakiest person he has ever known. It wasn’t enough, though, as the sound of hot hounds barking cuts through the otherwise silent open air. Cumulous rushes to hold them off. Lapin follows. Liam tells them that both of the bridges are heavily manned. Theo curses under his breath. There isn't any time to think or plan. They Keep Moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can barely see the chariot with two knights spot Cumulous, but that doesn’t stop Liam from whipping around while they are still running, and icing both with three crossbow bolts. The knights fall out of the chariot, dead before they hit the ground. Theo remembers comforting Liam while he cried when he first came to Castle Candy, and he remembers listening to him ramble about seeds. He didn’t deserve this. (<strike>Don't think about it.</strike>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Ruby’s mage handed lantern helping keep people from finding them, Theo can’t help but feel useless. <strike>(</strike></span>
  <strike>
    <span>Don’t Think about it. Keep Moving, Keep Pushing, Keep Fighting.</span>
  </strike>
  <span>) Liam casts Pass Without a Trace, and it becomes clear that they are leaving Cumulous behind as magic allows them to sprint full tilt towards Dulcington. They debate if they should wait for him, but Theo tells them that he will be fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he catches up with them is a different story</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Theo thinks to himself. They keep running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic swirls as Ruby uses more magic to lift the lamp and set the tent on fire. (</span>
  <span><strike>Don’t think of Lazuli. Don’t think of Rococoa.</strike>)</span>
  <span> Lapin comes and tells him that Cumulous is fine, and is a puff of pink mist at this point. Theo smells sugar plums, so he turns to see purple magic further fueling the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they make it to the river, they begin jumping. Theo is on the other side when he hears a splash. Ruby has fallen in, but Liam manages to keep her from getting swept away. His heart is pounding wildly, as there is no way other people haven’t noticed and Ruby was almost swept away, and Liam helped her, and they were so Young. (<strike>Don't Think About It.</strike>) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lingerie stop is just a few buildings away, but there are eight Ceresians standing in their way. It is obvious by the energy of the party that they won’t let anything delay them any longer. Liam kills the gladiator from the tournament, Theo kills one, Ruby shoots another, and his King... His King obliterates four of the bread people. No one else is dying tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His king and Liam go to reclaim Jet’s body, while he and Ruby keep going to awaken Manta Ray Jack with their messages. A bell rings out from the ship to awaken everyone. They keep running. Theo clocks Cumulous appearing on a roof, and Lapin is off trying to magically rouse people on the ship. The soldiers from the bridges try to close in on them, and one is about to hit Liam. Theo leaps in the way. Theo Protects. No one else is dying tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sailors are moving as fast as they can to untie the boat and get it moving, but there isn’t Time. His King literally pushes the boat away from the harbor, Ruby unfurls sails, and he uses his magic to cause chaos with the horses. No one else is dying tonight. Not if he can help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sail into the night. His King holds Jet’s lifeless body. No one else is dying tonight, as the losses are already unacceptable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone moves to the hill to bury Jet. Lapin has been alternating between trying to find the other Rocks ghosts and mourning by his side. The atmosphere is heavy and full of sorrow despite the picturesque weather and surroundings. Theo stands by his King’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little gumdrop farmer drops his jelly beans, and he tries to get the random man to Go, but he doesn’t. The mundane feels so out of place. It feels almost disrespectful, but serves as a stark reminder that life moves on callously. And that Hurts. And that grates on his already bruised and worn nerves. Theo sees Lapin sigh from over his shoulder, and sees the ghostly tears running down his cheeks. (<strike>Don't think about it.</strike>) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam is bawling and hanging off Ruby a little ways away, his Queen is by his King, and Cumulous hangs back. They are quiet. The gumdrop man decidedly Isn’t, and his King yells while going to physically get that man to Leave. Cumulous and Theo hold his King back. He almost doesn’t want to; the sting of not being able to mourn Jet the way they deserved to pulling at his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man finally leaves them alone, they turn back to the tree (</span>
  <strike>
    <span>Don’t say Grave</span>
  </strike>
  <span>) at the top of the hill. Ruby looks like she is dissociating; looks like a piece of her is gone. His King plants Payment Day at the foot of the </span>
  <span><strike>grave</strike> (<strike>don’t think about it. Not right now. Not while others are around. Keep Pushing. Keep Fighting. Keep Going.</strike></span>
  <span>) tree and starts his speech about learning and growing from Jet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is consumed in their grief, and Theo tries not to be consumed by the guilt of mistakes old - he looks to the grave and subtly over his shoulder - and new. He feels a chill on his right shoulder through the armor. It is Lapin’s ghostly hand. It isn’t touching him, and it partially goes through the armor, but it is There. He brings his left hand up, and puts it next to Lapin’s. (</span>
  <strike>
    <span>And ignores the fact that he can’t touch it.</span>
  </strike>
  <span>) To anyone else, it looks like he is rubbing his neck. To him and Lapin, it is a source of comfort and strength, their hands unable to touch, but feeling anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Queen speaks as well, reflecting on the tumultuous relationship she had with her daughters. Ruby begins to walk away, and Theo follows after giving a nod to his Queen - a small part of him unwilling to let her off on her own, even though she is safe here and on the ship. Lapin follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks off, not looking back at him, and very unaware of her surroundings. As understandable as it was, he couldn’t help the concern and paranoia. It was ingrained into him for so long, just like the reminder that those who die were Warriors (</span>
  <span><strike>not Children. And definitely not His Children</strike>.</span>
  <span>) and died honorably. Cumulous peels off and follows them as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he catches up, Ruby turns to look at him. Theo has never been good at comforting people with words, but he tries anyway. He tells her that Jet wouldn’t - or Doesn’t - blame her. He says that she was a warrior who died in battle. (</span>
  <strike>
    <span>But was also a Child that he held in his arms and comforted and taught and watched grow and - Don’t Think About It.</span>
  </strike>
  <span>) Ruby talks about how brave she was, and Theo Aches, watching her mourn her other half and begin to lose herself to grief and guilt. He can almost feel the insidious claws tearing at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to convey that he finds solace in the things others leave behind, but it comes out wrong and he’s hurting too and everything is So Heavy and Hard. He tells her that he doesn’t think Jet is gone, and how could he? With Ruby seeing Lazuli and Lapin floating beside him, what else is supposed to think? (</span>
  <strike>
    <span>Oh Theo. Don’t you realize? You Don’t Think. You Keep Pushing. You Keep Fighting. Keep Going.</span>
  </strike>
  <span>) Ruby asks where Jet is. Theo doesn’t have an answer. Not yet. And maybe not ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he tells her that she is protecting them, and Ruby remarks that she was Always protecting them. Their eyes are misty as he reminisces over her saving Primsy and his King and each of them over and over and over again. At that point, Ruby climbs up to the crow’s nest, and Theo moves off to a side of the ship, giving her - and himself - space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he loses it. He cries and sobs over Jet, who was like a daughter to him, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He cries over Ruby and his King and Queen. Lapin is crying too, even as he tries to comfort him, saying that he saw Jet go off with Rococoa, and that Lazuli is obviously still around. They both fall silent, because, for whatever reason, Lapin can’t talk to or find them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says that maybe Lapin is different. He turns to Sprinkle. “Sprinkle, I'm going to need you to go with Jet for a little while. Just like you used to. And I hope she sends somebody back for me. So she can look after me.” He dismisses Sprinkle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo takes a deep breath, then casts find familiar once again. He hears Lapin gasp as a black licorice snake coils around his armor. “Lapin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapin turns to look him in the eyes. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet Princess.” He smiles even as both of their eyes start misting over again. Princess bites his gauntlet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Queen comes over, anger and guilt and sorrow bubbling over as she begins lecturing him. He just takes it. He remembers other knights and soldiers raging over lost allies and friends. He remembers how angry his family all were at different points after the deaths of the other Rocks sisters. He takes it knowing that it isn’t his place to try and quell her anger or fight back, and that she is hurting and dealing with grief in a way that she knows how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t stop her words cutting into him and feeding into the Guilt he harbors for losing Lazuli and Lapin and Jet. It doesn’t stop his breath from seizing as she calls his loyalty into question. It doesn’t stop the poisonous thoughts from entering his mind as her orders to Protect Ruby come with daggers pointed at his familiar that reflects Jet and came from Lazuli’s magic. She walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His King tries to comfort him and then goes after his Queen. Theo looks out over the river pensively (</span>
  <strike>
    <span>Guilty</span>
  </strike>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think that I can read you, Theo.” Lapin floats out in front of him, hovering over the water. “You can’t shoulder the blame for this as well. I don’t think I can convince you to relieve yourself of old burdens, but don’t feel guilt over this. I don’t think I could stand seeing you crumble under it all. It is too heavy, even for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping the few remaining tears, Theo nods. Mere weeks ago (</span>
  <strike>
    <span>or while Lapin was alive. How cruel that this relationship could only be forged after death, Theo</span>
  </strike>
  <span>), he wouldn’t consider that Lapin could ever be soft. Yet, the look in his eyes now, nothing could be softer. Princess slithers out to coil and rest on his wrist and palm. He pets her and says, “Well. At least we know that she is out there. Likely with Ruby or her aunts, or both.” Lapin returns to floating over his shoulder, and Theo continues, much quieter now, almost a whisper, “Why you can’t see her, I don’t know.” He turns to look at Lapin directly in his eyes, “But know I don’t blame you either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All is still for a moment. Lapin doesn’t respond verbally, but Theo catches his shoulders drooping with defeat as he goes to pet Princess. When she preens, they share a smile. They begin sailing again, and they talk, trying to keep their minds from worse things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, his Queen comes up to him. She begins to apologize, and he tells her not to. He tells her that any adverse or negative feelings he may have harbored years ago have long since abated. He also says that he believes in Lazuli’s dream more than anything else. He reminds his queen that, “I serve your family and I loved your daughter and I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Caramelinda starts crying. She says a few things to justify her actions, even though he knows she doesn't need to. Instead of telling her not to, he lets her. They look out to the river, sailing once more. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loss has a funny way of turning gifts into burdens. Sleep has a funny way of lowering barriers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all!! </p><p>Sorry for how short and late this chapter is. I was really nervous about Saccharina because idk how to write her. Also the writing style changed again ooops.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is still high in the sky as Theo stands side by side with his Queen, both of them pensively looking out over the water. He can see a few of the others off talking about the exact route they will be sailing. Eventually, his Queen heads to her quarters. Lapin and Princess remain. Silence isn’t an enemy of his, and in the presence of friends, it resembles a gift. </p><p>Everyone retires to their quarters as the sun dips in the sky to meet the Cola River. He has relative privacy, so he talks to Lapin a bit. As the boat gently rocks, their conversation feels remarkably familiar to the tide. The push and pull, the calm waves and fierce tides, flowing and flowing and flowing. It is late, and Theo sleeps, the boat swaying. </p><p>As he sleeps, he dreams. He is dancing with Lapin. It isn’t a ball or otherwise fancy event. They aren’t dressed up. But they are dancing in each other’s arms, a push and pull. Purples of Lapin’s magic and blue of his swirl around them. Push and Pull. Give and take. They are happy here, smiling. As they continue to sway and dance, memories flash by. Lapin protecting his King and the children. Lapin Protecting him. </p><p>It once again hits him how similar they are. How they mirror each other. (<strike> Push and Pull, Theo. It is all right here. </strike> ) Where Lapin can manipulate words and close wounds, Theo can inflict and take damage. And as words and magic and swords and shields fly, they Protect. Isn’t it fitting? How his love is shown through Protection? And so he thinks about love, fast asleep and not falling into old coping mechanisms and walls he was all but forced to put up. ( <strike> Keep Moving, Keep Pushing, Keep Fighting. </strike>) </p><p>Theo thinks about Love. He has always been able to recognize it in himself. As it is now, he loves Lazuli, even if it is not how Caramelinda does. And he loves Caramelinda as he loves his King. He loves them with his devotion to their safety, with his unwavering loyalty. And he loves Ruby and Liam and Jet like they are his children. He loves them as he watches them grow and learn and change. Even Cumulous, even if they only relatively recently met, he loves as a friend.</p><p>But there is another type of love. One more unfamiliar. A type of love he wasn’t allowed to feel. (<strike> One that he didn’t allow himself to feel. </strike>) There is another type of love that he harbors for someone. He knows that if he lets himself think about it, he would know that he loves him. So he doesn’t think about it. Just like he doesn't think about other hard things. He doesn’t think about it, not because he is ashamed or angry or because he wishes that he didn’t love him. No, he doesn’t think about it because he is scared. He knows that he will do - and does - anything for the people he loves. But what can he do for him? What can he do when he no longer can offer to Protect him? What can he do with his clumsy words and faltering speech and hands that hurt or get hurt? What can he do if he can’t even touch him? What can he do if the ways that he loves are made null and void?</p><p>So Theo doesn’t think about it. He continues to love and care and protect his Family. He continues to talk and joke and trade barbs with Lapin. He continues to Ache. And he and Lapin dance away in the dream, arm in arm and hand in hand. Push and Pull. </p><p>When morning comes, dreams and thoughts fade. They harbor the ship, and decide how they are going to get to castle Manylicks. There is discussion on how much they need to travel through more populous parts of Muffinfield. Eventually they decide on a day's journey on the roads to get them to a denser - safer - forest. </p><p>Muffinfield is a wealthy and pious region. Lapin has been subtly twisting his magic to help keep people from recognizing them, and once they reach an unavoidable larger township, Liam casts pass without a trace. Bulbian churches and enemy colors are numerous and sickening. He tries to get people to avoid the puppet show, but the twins (<strike> don’t think about it </strike> ) get their curiosity and mischief from his King, and they watch for a bit. Theo finds it disgusting, and Lapin is vocal about his distaste as well. ( <strike> He is fond of your family, Theo. You want to think about it. You Want It. </strike>) </p><p>Ruby becomes fed up with the shameless propaganda, and sets the puppets on fire. Needless to say, they desert the area fairly quickly. </p><p>Dense trees come into view, and being hidden in the forests physically Feels better. Liam guides them in a way that seems effortless. There is definitely pride beneath his breastbone. One night, he takes Liam aside and thanks him for preserving Jet (<strike> don’t think about it </strike> ). Liam takes the compliments, and quickly moves the conversation to revenge. Theo wasn’t kidding when he said that he doesn’t often show his angry side, but the Carrot Cunt seems to bring it out like none other. ( <strike> You know why, Theo. Why do you pretend? </strike>) </p><p>As Liam lists people, others hop in on their conversations, because nothing is private anymore. It’s the reason he hasn’t really been able to talk to Lapin. </p><p>The woods begin to thin, and they get to the mountain pass. Everything afterwards happens fast and hard. There is a fucked up gingerbread guy? And people are loyal to the Queen? But not His Queen? Before they can really do anything, they are bound and marched to the hall of the lawful queen of Candia. </p><p>Saccharina Frostwhip, or - if not more accurately, at least more pertinently - Saccharina Ghee, is unexpected and a lot. Everyone feels conflicted about her. He knows that they are being unfair and almost cruel with their treatment, but losing Jet makes things Hard. Her existence improving the prospects of Candia should feel good, like a boon, but instead is unmistakably salt in festering wounds. </p><p>Theo tells his King the more intense political side of things that Lapin is relaying in his ear. He can see his King in her. He can see the similar ways they hold themselves. He can also see her magic and her connections to Lazuli. A familiar ache grips his heart. He can see how Hard she is trying to be gracious and kind while still taking care of her marauders. It isn’t Fair. Not to her. Not to Ruby or Caramelinda or Jet. </p><p>As the feast concludes and after a talk with Saccharina (<strike> where is her title Theo? </strike>) Lapin asks about his duty. About how he serves the Royal Family of Candia. The unspoken “not the Rocks” is heavy. For a moment he is quiet, taking in the very harsh gut reaction of, “No. I serve My King and Queen.” Reflecting on his love of his Family. He tells Lapin as much. Just because someone else is on the throne doesn't mean his loyalties will shift. </p><p>The day concludes with an overwhelming understanding that his family is Hurting, and so He is Hurting. </p><p>He hates that he is numb to the news that Joren Jawbreaker is in danger. Lapin shares a look with him. It is resigned and tired. Theo’s gaze softens as he looks at him. </p><p>His Queen informs everyone that she can most likely operate the teleportation runes that Lazuli left behind. As everyone gathers around, the magic that she wields flares. It is beautiful. It is painful. </p><p>The interior of a sugar hut comes into view in an instant. As people blink and settle back into their bodies they begin to look around and out at Buzzybrook. It is full of their enemies. Soon enough the hushed conversation settles and Liam and Ruby are off scouting out some of the buildings. A shared look is all it takes for Lapin to follow behind them. Saccharina’s casual displays of very powerful magic is impressive and heart wrenching. Memories of Lazuli (<strike> and what Lapin could have become </strike>) rise to the surface of his mind. </p><p>Moments later, a message comes from Ruby telling him of all they have found. He quickly and concisely shares. There isn’t much more time to plan as Joren Jawbreaker is manhandled to the gallows and hanged. </p><p>Without a second thought, Theo is cutting the noose, and Saccharina is destroying people and Cumulous takes out even more and his King yells for the civilians to get into the hut and Gooey and Swifty and around him. There isn’t time to breathe much less think, so he and Saccharina’s subordinates liberate (<strike> loot </strike>) the weapons. </p><p>Blurred moments of swings taken continue until the horrific monsters appear and his Queen calls for them to return. He takes hits and ushers others into the hut, becoming very hurt for the first time in a while. Everyone piles in, people tumbling over each, packed extremely tightly together. As Ruby rushes in with Lapin trailing behind her, the teleportation runes activate, and they are back in the relative safety of the monastery. </p><p>It was nice that there were no casualties or losses, even if they all wanted to fucking murder the carrot cunt. They are all tired, but successful. Worn, but victorious. Lapin quickly tells him of the children’s exploits and he is (<strike> horrified. They are just Children. Liam should still be holding his pig and collecting seeds - </strike>) proud. Then Lapin takes in his battered appearance, and looks horrified and worried. Theo has had worse, much worse, in the Ravening War, but the concern feels nice anyway. He breathes, steadies himself, and - hopefully - prepares for whatever is thrown at him next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! Feel free to (read "please") leave comments with questions or anything else!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! Thank you for reading and commenting!! </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry it took so long!! I needed to figure out how to deal with miss Sugar Plum Fairy, and the fight made that easier. </p><p>Preferably, I will catch up with the show this week, but a) things are easier when I know what comes next, and b) idk what is going to happen this week. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the brief moments of euphoria that came with success, everyone began thinking on how to be useful. They are all worried about someone using the teleportation runes against them, but it takes a back burner because Liam is reuniting with his parents. It is quite sweet, and the hug looks really pleasant. </p><p>“I think I understand Liam’s whole deal a lot better now.” Theo suppresses a snort. Lapin had a point. His social ineptitude and bluntness didn’t appear out of nowhere. The longer Joren talks, the more memories of him resurface. He definitely is the way he is, and Lapin is done with him almost as soon as he opens his mouth. If he wasn’t around everyone he would admonish Lapin for being rude. </p><p>They still need answers, so he bites the bullet and gets in the hug with Spearia and Liam. Also, a little silliness is nice. Lapin is scoffing in the background, which is to be expected. Liam seems thrilled at the course the hug has taken, curling into the both of them. It makes his heart warm. Liam hasn’t been this content in a while. (<strike>He hasn’t acted like a kid in a while.</strike>) Eventually, they reach the conclusion that the monastery is as safe as it normally is, and people begin to peel off. </p><p>Ruby had already walked away, so he follows his King and Joren. They speak on Saccharina, and he feels torn. She is his King’s daughter. She is also undoubtedly the best option Candia has. She is powerful and charismatic. Her goals align with his. However, his loyalty isn’t won swiftly. They have been burned by allies and enemies alike. If his King decides to recognize her, he will protect her and her cause. But his loyalty will always stand with his Family, and that takes longer than a few days to form. </p><p>And yet. He can’t help wondering. Is this the right decision? His doubts around blind loyalty didn’t fall from his mind because of one conversation, and is that not what this is? What does it mean that his allegiance is so steadfast? What does it mean that Saccharina is still void of a title in his mind? </p><p>“I can see the face you are making Theo.” Of course, Lapin can read him like an open book. Theo grimaces a little, but is quick to share his thoughts. Even though he doesn’t need to, Lapin sighs. It isn’t one of disdain, but is tired nonetheless. “You are thinking and analyzing your decisions. That isn’t blind devotion. You know that. I know that. Besides, your loyalty doesn’t have to be one or the other. Especially right now, as our goals are very similar.” </p><p>A smile spreads across his face, fond and warm. “What would I do without you?” </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know. But! Your previous shortcomings don’t have any hold here, as I am covering your blind spots. It’s a miracle you made it this far.” Aww. Before he became fluent in Lapin’s particular brand of snark and hidden meanings, this would have been taken as a slight against him. And, to be fair, it Would have been a slight against him. Now, though, he can read between the lines with ease, and the declaration is quite sweet. Promising to stay with him and help him? It makes him feel warm. (<strike>He is promising to Protect you Theo. You know better than anyone what that means. You know better than anyone what Lapin is saying.</strike>) They share a smile. </p><p>As his King and Joren head inside, he goes to Ruby. He doesn’t know if this is what she needs to hear, and he doesn’t know if she will listen, either. Not trying doesn’t do anyone any good, so Theo pushes aside any further doubts. </p><p>“We need to stick together.” He puts a hand on her shoulder, and he sees the way she fights not to lean into his touch. She is still hurting (<strike>don’t think about it</strike>) and he is, too. There is a pause, a breath. He continues with, “Right now, loyalty is worth more than gold, and I will not be wasteful. Or conservative.” He hopes she takes something away from that, but it is up to her. He heads inside. </p><p>Theo strides to be with his King and Joren. They approach Saccharina. They flounder for words, so he quickly pipes up and says that they are at her service. He goes on to say that they will believe in and support her. She thanks them. </p><p>“I know that I am not known for being the most loose with my tongue, but she is picking her words very carefully.” Lapin’s voice is sad, not accusatory or suspicious, and Theo aches. Saccharina walks away. He watches her for a moment, and contemplates many things. </p><p>His King and Duke Jawbreaker also vacate the balcony, leaving Lapin and Theo alone. The feeling of content that settles over them is welcome. The silence is as lovely as it always is, as soft as it always is. Lapin hovers right next to them, and they look out at the cotton candy clouds. It is peaceful. It is kind. </p><p>“I do wish I could shake my doubts more easily. It can’t be pleasant always dealing with me and my clouded mind.” Lapin doesn’t give that the time of day, quickly dismissing his half apology. As they talk, the conversation shifts to the Sugar Plum Fairy. Lapin isn’t thrilled with the topic, but doesn’t shy away from it either. </p><p>He looks distinctly uncomfortable as he says, “Despite my power being derivative of her’s, my knowledge is lacking, and for that I am sorry.” Theo goes to interrupt, and reassure Lapin that this isn’t his fault, but Lapin holds up a hand, and continues, “I know. I know. This isn’t my fault. Even so, I must warn you,” he winces, “I don’t know how much I will help while in the temple. Or hinder.” He looks guilty as he says it, and Theo wishes more than anything he could (<strike>hold</strike>) touch him and chase the guilt away. </p><p>The events of that day wind down, and the exhaustion finally catches up. As a knight, he has deeply rooted paranoia, and as his mental barriers receded, he decides to ask Saccharina if she believes they are in danger. Lapin admitted that she would be the most knowledgeable about the Sugar Plum Fairy. After she told him that her people would keep them safe, she bites out, “Now go back to your Family.” Lapin audibly sucks in a breath. Theo doesn’t say anything and leaves. </p><p>It’s true that she had hoped for a better meeting and more enthusiastic support. He knows that she has been through much more than he can imagine. He also knows his Family. He knows that they are hurting and that they are not quick to trust, and with good reason. He knows that things can’t be easier, but he Wishes they were. </p><p>Within the room he was given, he and Lapin make conversation. It is easy, and the ever present Push and Pull is soothing. Comforting. The sense of security makes Lapin’s nerves even more obvious. </p><p>“Are you alright Lapin? You are fidgeting more than normal, and I can see how nervous you are.” </p><p>Of course Theo <em> could </em>have been more tactful, but there was no need. If Lapin’s small smile is anything to go by, he likely is glad that Theo doesn’t bother to beat around the bush. He openly admits that going to the temple makes Something in him feel off, or even Bad. He also says that he Just became free of her, and he doesn’t want anything to happen, least of all to them. </p><p>Theo <em> really </em>wishes he could give Lapin a hug. </p><p>Eventually the conversation tapers off, and Theo does need to sleep. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Everyone reconvenes while pouting over the intel. The letter and troop movements paint an ugly picture. Cruller’s plans make all of them cringe, and Theo feels sick, especially as Lapin whispers some of the more hidden and intense explanations in his ear. He feels Sick. </p><p>The only even marginally okay information they receive is learning that all of their enemies are going to be in the same spot, which Might mean that they can put a stop to the genocide of Candia. However, that is a Big maybe followed by a big if followed by extreme luck. Learning that the Meatlands would be next on the Pontifex’s chopping block is not <em> great </em>but could hold a potential ally. The cherry on top is the knowledge that some of their enemies will get to the Ice Cream Temple. And they Cannot let that happen. </p><p>Tempers and tensions are high, and that is exemplified by his family’s casual bloodlust. It is concerning, to say the least. (<strike>It hurts, Theo. Don’t kid yourself.</strike>) Ruby is harsh and adamant that they shouldn’t rejoin the concord because of Ciabatta. And he gets it. Not as intimately as Ruby or his King or even Liam. But he does understand that she is hurt. Her complaints are valid, but she is seeing it wrong and he Had to get her to stick with them. Because they can’t afford to lose her. He tries to explain, and other people try, but he doesn’t know if they get through. He can only hope they do. </p><p>Distributing their forces doesn’t take long, and people file out to do their jobs. </p><p>They head to the Ice Cream Temple. As they step away from the teleportation runes, the first thing to hit him is how <em> cold </em>it is. Everyone’s breath creates little white puffs, and he swears he can see frost forming on his armor. The group begins walking up the stairs, mostly in a line. Liam looks at home as he darts around. They continue walking. </p><p>As they get closer, worrying things begin to happen to Lapin. He begins to become… Unstable. His form starts to flicker. It isn’t very often, and it isn’t easy to catch, but he loses some solidity. As they continue walking, the flickers increase. Instead of once every few minutes, they begin happening a few times every minute. Not only that, but they are Violent, swapping between normal to almost gone to brighter and more present. Needless to say, he is very worried. </p><p>Tying a rope to Cumulous might have been a good idea, but he has become distracted and frazzled, leading to him fucking up. It is resolved rather quickly though. He really wants to be enchanted by the temple and its secrets, but can’t bring himself to be. Lapin is flickering almost nonstop, and going from barely visible to almost solid so quickly it hurts to look at. And what hurts the most is how he seems to be straining to keep himself present. It’s Awful.</p><p>As they make their way to the library, Theo calls it an armory of the mind to try and make Lapin laugh. There is no reaction. He swallows. When the book flies out of Liam’s hand and down the hallway, the tension thickens. They know that they are going to end up fighting, and this was an official summons. </p><p>Lapin goes slack, still flickering, but no longer as violently. His face no longer holds emotion, and he drifts as though he is being tugged by strings. Theo’s heart pounds in his throat. </p><p>Entering the chamber makes his stomach drop. The cavern seems bottomless. </p><p>Then She shows up. </p><p>She shows up, still looking cute and sweet and small. Still a facade. He keeps looking at Lapin, who is still and silent (and it is wrongwrongwrong) as he hovers to the side of the Sugar Plum Fairy. </p><p>She sets down the tea cup and the piece of paper. His skin itches. </p><p>She talks about how she can bring them to Jet and the other fallen Rocks sisters and how she is keeping Candia’s magic safe. She monologues about how she can bring them to a place that is safe. She has manipulated and shaped and toyed with them. His blood boils. </p><p>Distantly, he hears people poking holes in what she is saying, but Theo can’t tear his gaze from Lapin. He knows that he should be focused on his Family, on the people he can Protect. The cold logical part of him points out that he Can’t Protect Lapin. That his energy is better suited to helping his King. </p><p>Then she says that she sent her little bunny Lapin. She locks eyes with him, glaring. She says that she asked for him to Come Home - words that chills him from his skin to his spine to his core because of what they know now - but he never did. Her look is down right venomous, and with a flick of her wrist, Lapin Twitches. </p><p>Theo grips his sword. This isn’t the first time he hasn’t known how to take down an enemy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading!! If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate - I love them, and I love info dumping about things. </p><p>(I also didn't really edit this chapter, so,,,, if there are mistakes,,,,, feel free to tell me,,,, for this chapter especially but also any chapter,,,,)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope anyone who reads this enjoyed my ramblings!!</p><p>This may stay a oneshot or I might continue as the series does. </p><p>If anyone has alternate interpretations of Theo or Theo and Lapin I would love to hear them!! </p><p>Thanks for reading. I really should be in Bed. </p><p>(Also this looks much nicer on a google doc jesus)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>